The present application relates generally to the field of vehicle control systems. The present application relates more specifically to systems and methods for providing a universal transmitter with an extended training window.
Devices that may be remotely controlled such as garage door openers are typically configured to receive one or more signals and to change status or actuate based on the received one or more signals.
By way of example, a receiving device such as a garage door opener typically includes a radio frequency (RF) receiver, signal processing hardware and/or software, and a motor to open or close the garage door. In order to trigger the receiving device (e.g., open or close the garage door), a user may use a transmitter configured to transmit an RF signal (or signals) expected by the receiving device. Once the receiving device receives the expected transmissions, the signal processing software and/or hardware direct the motor to open or close the garage door.
When a user purchases a garage door opener, an original transmitter is usually provided by the manufacturer of the garage door. It is often desirable for users to use universal transmitters in place of (or with) the original transmitter. These universal transmitters may be replacement handheld transmitters, transmitters integral with the user's vehicle, or transmitters that may be installed or embedded into a vehicle. For example, it may be desirable for vehicle manufacturers to provide built-in transmitters to vehicle purchasers that users may conveniently access from within the vehicle. Some vehicles include buttons for such transmitters built into an overhead device, built into a visor, and/or built into any other part of the vehicle. Universal transmitters may be programmed to operate with a garage door opener system regardless of the make or model of the garage door opener system. Universal transmitters may be available for purchase as do-it-yourself aftermarket devices a user may install into their vehicle.
Universal transmitters may be programmed in a variety of ways. For example, some universal transmitters may be programmed or “trained” by reading signals sent from an original transmitter. Other universal transmitters may be trained by “trying” a variety of frequencies, codes, modulation schemes, or combinations thereof to determine which transmissions activate a receiving device (e.g., garage door opener). These universal transmitters may be trained by entering a “training mode” where the transmitter will sequentially try a variety of signal possibilities stored within the transmitter until the signal that will activate the receiver is determined.
In training mode, the universal transmitters that try various possibilities during training may output multiple code patterns (e.g., multiple rolling and/or billion code data formats) in a sequential fashion. During training the user is instructed to release a button (or to press a button) being trained when the user observes the desired receiving device respond (e.g., garage door opener, gate opener, security system, home devices such as lights, etc.). The universal transmitter is trained or configured properly as long as the user releases the button before the universal transmitter has moved on to the next data sequence. In other words, if the user released the button during the data sequence that caused the receiving device to actuate, the universal transmitter will correlate the data sequence to the desired button. Often, however, a code may be repeated two or more times to allow the receiving device to confirm the signal and avoid a false positive. If the code is sent multiple times, the receiving device may not respond to the signal until it is sent multiple times. Delay (human and/or system) may cause the user to release the button at the incorrect time, and the universal transmitter may incorrectly correlate the button with the incorrect data sequence (i.e., the data sequence transmitted after the data sequence that actuated the receiving device, etc.).
This problem results because conventional systems contain “training windows,” or button actuation (e.g., release, press, etc.) windows, with time lengths that match the data sequences transmitted. For example, just before conventional systems begin outputting the next data sequence to try, the window in which the user may release the button to select the previous data sequence is closed. In these conventional systems, this window is typically two to three seconds. The problem with this design is that the user may not release the button quickly enough to train properly. Delays between the receiving device visually changing status (e.g., door opening or closing) and the button being released that may cause the correct training window to be missed may be human, mechanical, and/or electrical. For example, a human delay might be caused by a delayed observation of the receiving device changing status or simply by a delayed physical release of the button after observation. An electrical or mechanical delay may be a delay in the activation of the garage door motor. Regardless of the source of the delay, if the user releases the button too late, conventional universal transmitters will typically store the wrong code. Providing the user with more time in which they may release the button may increase the probability of a successful train and user satisfaction with the product.
What is needed is a system and/or method that satisfies one or more of these needs or provides other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.